Lucy the Dragon Slayer
by ItzPrecy
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild, finds a dragon yada yada gets insanely strong and stuff c: (Rated M for Strong language) Lucyxoc
1. Start (Ch 1)

_Beware: First Fanfic...may suck T^T_

 _Also I dont own any FT or any of the characters  
If i did GraNaLu would be a thing, Lyvia and Bixanna would too c:_

Lucy Heartfilia was getting ready for her 18th birthday trying to put her bad dreams aside not letting them ruin her day.

 _~~~~Bad Dream (Lucy POV)~~~~_

I was sitting down on the bar thinking about the last couple of months  
for some reason Team Natsu and I have been quite seperated ever since Lisanna came back from the "dead"  
I dont blame Lisanna though, me and her have become best friends since Levy won't even spare a glance in my direction but right now  
Lissana, Gray and Happy were on a mission with Juvia as she wanted to get to know the water mage better.

I was broken out of my thought by a loud bang,  
turning my head slightly i see a fist on the side of the hand holding my strawberry milkshake.

"LUCY!" I hear a voice I haven't heard in a long time shout at me.

I slowly turn my head to come face-to-face to Natsu Dragneel covered in flames,

"YOU USELESS,UGLY SON OF A BITCH" Natsu screamed breaking my ear drums

hearing his words shattered my heart as i thought of reasons why Natsu would be acting like this.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT" the girl i saw as my big sister screamed right after Natsu

"w-what did i do?" I managed out as my tears started to flow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID" Natsu said,

"BITCH YOU HAVE BEEN SO RUDE, NOT EVEN GETTING TO KNOW LISANNA AND SITTING HERE DRINKING YOUR MILKSHAKE EVERYDAY"

I was about to say that I have been talking to Lisanna every chance i got when Erza spoke up again,

"I CANT BELIEVE WE HAVE KEPT YOU AROUND FOR THIS LONG I CAN"T STAND IT"

"same here Erza" Natsu said in disgust

"LUCY YOU ARE KICKED OFF TEAM NATSU FOR BEING SUCK A WEAKLING AND A NUISANCE TO US AND THE GUILD"

I faintly hear the guild shout "Yeah's!" and "Tell em' Erza!"

I look down at my hands only to be ripped from my sight when i see Erza's sword slicing through my guild mark  
leaving a bloody mark, At this i broke.

Suddenly Lucy is surrounded by a bright light and lifted up in the air.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Lucy: Wow this is really short Precy~chan

Precy: I know! and it's my first one T^T

Lucy: Well why didn't you make it longer?

Precy: Cause i did it in school! ;o;

Lucy: Naughty naughty Precy~~~~~~

Precy: shut up TT^TT

~Precy cri's in teh corner~

Lucy: "sweatdrop" Precy promises a longer story next time, shes just being lazy c':

Precy: AM NOT *^*

Lucy: Bye minna~~~~~


	2. Dream (Ch 2)

Precy:Hi minna! im back~ *^*

Lucy: Finally Precy! where have you been?

Precy: I has been watching youtube T^T

Lucy: Precy~ :C

Precy: Lucy~ im back now so what's the problem ;_;

Lucy: fine, I'll let you off this time -_-

Precy: Woop woop! *-*

Lucy: Oh gawd, anyway Precy doesn't own FT or it's characters.

Precy: I wish ;O;

Lucy: Enjoy~!

 _ **~~~~Resume~~~~**_

Suddenly Lucy was surrounded by a big light  
so bright that everyone in the guild had to cover there eyes,

After a few seconds the light died down and standing behind a fainted Lucy was all the celestial spirits of the zodiac keys (Yukino doesn't exist in here ;o; sorry T^T)  
First to step out of the light was Gemini in their new form (called starry twins) Starry twins consisted of Gemi and Mini fused together as a women about 6 feet with 2 sets of arms carrying a spear and wearing traditional celestial spirit world armour (sort of like Pearl's and Amethyst fusion Opal)

"Gemini is angry, Gemini will avenge master, GEMINI WILL DESTROY" Gemi and Mini said in sync.

Second to step up was Cancer but...you know...a giant crab and surrounding him were other sea creatures hold hair products.

"WE HAVE COME TO DEFEAT YOU EBI" he yelled

Third was Aries floating on a cloud of wool with for the first time in ever fire burning in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU." she screamed making everyone except Lucy and the spirits shocked

everyone was shot out of their shock from a loud BANG!

Standing where the bang was heard was Capricorn and Taurus with pure rage on their face

"MISS LUCY IS MISS LAYLA'S DAUGHTER THEREFORE SHE MAY NEVER BE WEAK IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT" Capricorn shouted in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MISS LUCY'S MOO-LICIOUS BODY" Taurus bellowed in anger

Lucy feeling slightly happier wiped her tears as she thought of how she's so gifted to have these friends with her, by her side.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and Virgo came flying out of it with all of her punishment tools flying with her.

"Virgo thinks Fairytail deserves some punishment~" Virgo said darkly sending chills down everyone in fairytails spine's

Next thing we see is Sand filled arrows as Sagittarius and Scorpio appeared both with dark features on their faces.

"WE WILL DESTROY YOU" they both said.

(imma skip the rest because im running out of ideas ;-;)

When i thought it was all over i felt a rumble,

There they were, Even i feared what was going to happen to fairy tail now that they're here.

Standing in the middle of the guild was Aquarius and Loke with a muderous glare facing the guild,

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. IDIOTS. DONE" Loke said with rage dripping from his mouth

"YOU SON OF A BITCHES. I"LL KILL YOU ALL!" Aquarius screamed, eyes turning red

After that all i saw was my friends attacking all my former guild mates and then i backed out.

 _ **~~~~Back to IRL (totally didn't forget it was a dream ;o;)~~~~**_

I looked up and noticed i reached the guild,  
I knocked the door open and shouted "Hello Minna!"  
Of course no one answered except Gajeel, Mira and Wendy.  
Lis, Gray and Happy were still on the mission

I go to sit on the bar and ask Mira for my favourite drink,  
"Hi Mira!"

"Heya Lucy! the usual?"

"Yes please Mira!" I say as I give her my greatest smile I can manage to put on

She goes off to make it and comes back quickly with my drink in hand.

"Here ya go Lucy! On the house!" she exclaims as she hands me my drink

"Thanks Mira!" I say

"Oh by the way, Happy birthday Lucy, dont think you can hide it from me" she says as she winks at me

I blush as a smile gratefully at her as she walks away to clean some more cups

 _ **~~~~Insert dream (can't be bothered typing it again~~~~**_

I wake up in the middle of nowhere when I hear...

 _ **~~~~TO BE CONTINUED C:~~~~**_

Precy: NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Lucy: ok calm down papyrus -.-'

Precy: no fun ;o;

Lucy: well I was getting into the story!

Precy: baha c:

Lucy: -.-

Precy:...Anyway guys-

Lucy: PRECY IS A LAZY OLD FART AND NEED NAME SUGGESTIONS CAUSE SHE DIDN'T THINK BEFORE CREATING THIS FANFIC

Precy: HEY! O:

Lucy: Bye minna~~~~~~~~ *says as she runs away*

Precy: LUCY I BOUGHT YOU IN THIS FANFIC I CAN TAKE YOU OUT! *screams as she chases Lucy*

The End c:


	3. New Friends (Ch 3)

5 times...

5 fucking times i say

5 TIMES I HAVE WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER

IM BACK MF'S WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, LETS HOPE I DONT HAVE TO WRITE THIS A 6th TIME -O-

 _ **~~~~ON TO THE FUCKING STORY~~~~**_

I wake up in the middle of nowhere when I hear...

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

I spin my head around to find the source of the loud sound. Coming out of the trees (tall trees -.-) was...

"A DRAGON?!" I screeched as my eyes stare at the majestic looking creature.

She looked at me with those turquoise coloured eyes, staring into my soul. She had 2 long purple pointy horns and had white fur going all they down her spine, glistening in the sun and flowing with the wind. On her belly was purple scales going down to her tail which was the most unusual thing I have ever seen. The end on her tail looked...like a bony hand...The bone looking things were purple and were connected to a blue, flesh looking thing. (Best description eva ;-;)

"A human girl?" The dragon spoke. Her voice was as smooth as the wind right now and felt so warm inside.

"H-Hello!" I greeted lamely, sighing as I realised how desperate I sounded while she giggled to herself.

"Hello dear, may I ask why you are here?" It answered and thats when I broke.

"T-They hurt me...called me names...my own n-nakama" I cried and ran over to her leg, burying into her soft fur.

 ** _~~~~Dragons POV~~~~_**

"T-They hurt me...called me names...my own n-nakama" I heard her as tears started pooring down her face.

I suddenly felt a figure stick itself onto my leg and wet dropping like rain soaking up my fur. I was shocked, This girl has been through so much I look down to the delicate girl sobbing into my leg and decide that she will be my new daughter and then I curl up in a ball around her thinking about all the things she will be able to learn and how she will be able to get her revenge on her former guild.

 ** _~~~~Next day (Lucy POV)~~~~_**

I wake up in a bunch of clouds and...snoring?  
I move a little and struggle to get out, then the thing moves and I'm able to get up and out of the thing.  
There, starting to wake up was a dragon and then all the memories from yesterday came back again and I smiled to the dragon.

"So it wasn't a dream" I stated, wiping the tiredness out of my eyes, the dragon started to giggle.

"Good morning child, may I ask what your name is?" I blushed realising I hugged this dragon without even introducing myself.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial spirit mage and owner of the 12 zodiac keys" I stated proudly, the dragon stared at me, eyes widened in shock, wonder why?

"D-Did you say Celestial spirit mage? 12 ZODIAC KEYS?!" I questioned flabbergasted, I chuckled at the site and blushed nodding.

"What a coincidence!" The dragon claimed, eyes sparkling of excitement

"What do you mean?" I asked...lamely...again -_-

"Well Lucy, let me introduce myself, I am-"

"ESSIE!" a boy my age screamed coming out of the bushes.

The boy had messy black hair and sharp red eyes, He was wearing a long black t shirt and black jeans, He was a very tall and skinny boy but the thing that caught my eye was that he had...a black wolf tail?...and had some black furry ears on top of his head. As i squinted I noticed tattoos on his arms and an eyebrow piercing.

"I am Estella or as my ANNOYING APPRENTICE called me, Essie and I am the Dragon Queen" She stated standing proud.

By now my jaw was on the floor, not only was she a dragon...SHE WAS A FUCKING DRAGON QUEEN!

"OH MY FUCKING GAWSHHH I MET AND CRIED ON A DRAGON QUEEN! wait...I cried on a dragon queen!" I immediately started bowing and crying tears while she laughed and patted my head telling me it's ok

"Ummm can someone tell me what's going on here?" The boy from before said sweatdropping

"Oh! Here Zoro meet Lucy, Lucy meet Zoro or birth named Zeev" (all translations at the end) I looked at the boy and smiled...Zoro...Hes hot (sorry i had to c':)

"Heyo!" He smiled and waved making me blush and look away hoping nobody saw but of course luck wasn't on my side as I saw Essie smirking.

"So Lucy I would like to ask you a question" Essie said turning to me

"Ask away" I respond

"Would you like to become my adopted daughter?" She asked. Mine and Zoro's eyes widen in shock

"WHAT?!"

 _ **~~~~End of chapter~~~~**_

Precy: FINALLY!

Lucy: Precy! You're back!

Precy: I've been here the whole time! just got annoyed cause I had to write this OVER AND OVER AGAIN T^T

Lucy: SO I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE AND SENDING YOU BALLOONS SAYING "Come back soon!" FOR NOTHING?!

Precy: uh oh ;o; *runs away with balloons*

Lucy: GET BACK HERE PRECY! ZORO DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Zoro: *sweatdrop* Precy~San doesn't own FT or i'ts characters...just me and Essie C: anyways bye bye minna~!

 ** _~~~~TRANSLATIONS~~~~_**

Essie & Estella: Star (Latin)

Zoro: Star (Persian)

Zeev: Wolf (Hebrew)


	4. The Twins (Ch 4)

**IM BACK~~~~~~~**

Precy: Hey guys! I'm back again *o*

Lucy: Precy! Where have you been?

Precy: School -_-

Zoro: God! I've been stuck saying "WHAT" because of that cliffhanger from last chap -_-

Precy: Hehe...Welp on with the story! *Runs away*

Zoro & Lucy: *sweatdrop*

 **Story Time~**

"WHAT?!" Zoro and Lucy yell at the same time.

"D-Daughter? M-me? Wouldn't you want someone powerful?" Lucy ask in shock.  
"You are very powerful Lucy, You just haven't reached your full potential yet!" Essie exclaimed proudly looking like a superhero who saved the day.

Lucy and Zoro tried to cover their giggles up by coughing but as soon as they caught each other's eyes they burst into a fit of giggles.

"H-Hey! What's so funny?" Essie asks pouting.  
"BAHA What's with that stance Es?" Zoro ask laughing on the floor.

Essie just looked at Zoro and Lucy like -_-

Soon their laughter turned into screams as Essie used her tail to swipe them in the air, then she swung her tail like a bat when they landed and sent them flying.  
"Bloody kids" She says as she stomps to where she sent them.

 **~Time Skip: 3 months (Lucy POV)~**

It's been 3 months since I left FairyTail and I haven't been happier in my life.  
I've learnt Earth,Water,Air and Fire Dragon slaying, Essie said they were the easiest because they are the base elements.

I've gotten to know Zeev and Essie, especially Zeev.  
I found out Zeev is a wolf slayer and was found as a pup by Essie,  
Essie told me that Zeev has always wanted to meet someone outside of the mythical creature world and was secretly excited to meet me. At that I blushed...for the first time...WTF?!

"LUCY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY COOKIES?!" Well speak of the devil...

"YOU ATE THEM ALL YOU FAT PIG" Yuhpp we are SO close.

I see Zoro stomping in red faced and I couldn't help but laugh

"LUCY THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I'M NOT A PIG" He says while pouting. He knows this affects me

"Errm stop being cute" I say blushing and looking away until I realised what I said "I-I mean"

"Ohohoho does wittle wucy find wittle ole me cute?" He says smirking evilly. FUCK YOU ZORO!

I just decide to walk away, Essie was on a 7 day vacation cause apparently me and Zoro were too annoying -_-

 **~3 more long months~**

I've learnt Light,Shadow,Lightning,Poison,Music and Ice dragon slaying now and found out that in a year Essie will show me how to unlock my true power.

My appearance changed too, I don't wear frilly skirts and dresses anymore because they reminded me of fairytail  
I now wear jeans, crop tops and boots that are most likely black. My hair has grown longer and has black and purple streaks in it, I don't wear it in a side ponytail anymore and just let it flow freely.  
Today me and Zoro are going shopping because Essie burnt all our clothes -_-

We were walking through town when I hear weeping, I turn to my left and notice that Zoro heard it too. We follow the weeping and find 2 bruised up exceeds that look like twins huddled up in the corner.

"Zoro go and find some blankets" I say with a stern voice

"Yes ma'am" I get with a smirk as he runs to find some warmth for the two. Idiot

I walk up to the small animals but they scurry away,  
"I won't hurt you" I assured them and watched as they drew closer  
"What's your names?" I ask and see the oldest looking one start to speak.  
"I'm Castor and this is Pollux" It squeaked out. CUTE!  
"As in the twin brothers known as Dioskouri?" I asked curiously, they looked at me wide-eyed.  
"H-How did you know?" Castor asked but before I could respond someone answered for me.  
"S-She's a Celestial Spirit Mage!" Pollux said exclaimed,  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, Owner of the 12 zodiac keys" I state proudly.

As soon as I get my words out I was tackled by two balls of fluff and brought to the ground.

 **TBC~**

 **Precy:** Yay~! I finished it~

 **Lucy:** 2 cuties~!

 **Zoro:** Hey I wanna meet the twins!

 **Precy** **:** Next chapter Zoro, It gets tiring writing about the boring lives of Zoro and Lucy.

 **Zoro & Lucy: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

 **Precy:** NOT AGAIN T^T ***runs away***

 **Zoro & Lucy: **COME BACK HERE! ***chases Precy with dark aura's***

 **Castor & Pollux: *sweatdrop* **Anyways, Percy~Sama does not own FairyTail or it's characters. She only owns us,Essie and Zoro.

 **Precy:** HEAR THAT ZORO?! I FUCKING MADE YOU BITCH GIVE ME CREDIT. IT'S NOT EASY MAKING A CUNT

 **Zoro: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

 **C:**


End file.
